Patchwerk
thumb|Patchwerk =General Information= *Level: Boss *Location: First boss of the Abomination wing in Naxxramas *Type: Undead (Abomination) =Background= =Attacks and Abilities= Hateful Strike: Base damage is 23K-29K physical damage, thankfully this is mitigated through high AC. The average hit is ~8000 damage on a fully buffed BWL/AQ40 geared tank in defensive stance. This ability is never used on the MT, only the highest HP, primed OT. Normal hit with melee is ~2500. Enrage - 7 minute timer. This will make short work of the raid. =Strategies= Patchwerk is unique in many aspects, in that he will keep attacking the first target to aggro him until that target is dead. Then he proceeds from 1st->last to aggro him. Meaning if a hunter is used to pull, he must Feign Death and the MT must be the first to aggro him after this. This also means that the raid is unable to get aggro from Patchwerk as long as the tank is alive. (NOTE: It has shown that it is possible for a player to pull aggro, but under most circumstances is it impossible to generate enough DPS to do so). This makes it possible for the raid to all out DPS. This is important, as Patchwerk has over 3,000,000 HP and a 7 minute enrage time limit. The main part of the fight is to heal through his Hateful Strike ability; It works like this: *At the start of the fight, the 3 closest people to Patchwerk other than the main tank get primed for Hateful Strikes. If a primed tank dies, it is unclear as to how another person gets re-primed. *Hateful Strike hits the person in range that is primed with the most HP. *Hateful strike hits for between 22100 and 29900 damage before mitigation (= avg 26000 non-mitigated damage). This means it is roughly 7500 average damage after mitigation on tier-2 warriors. The maximum hit will deal 29900*(damage modifier by armor); this means that, with 70% damage reduction, for example, a tank needs 29900*30%=8970 HP at all times. *Hateful Strike can never crit or be a crushing blow. *Hateful Strike hits roughly every 1.2 seconds *Hateful Strike does NOT try to reapply upon a dodge/parry/miss. This is a common misconception. This means that dodge/parry is extremely important because it gives healers 1.2 more seconds to top off tanks. This fight requires OTs to be buffed up fully, including Flasks of the Titans. Two offtanks are needed at a minimum or you will lose rogues. There is no gimmick otherwise, it's all about survival and DPS. A well geared bear-druid makes an excellent "offtank" for this fight due to their high HP and armor making it easier to absorb the hateful strike. =Quotes= * Patchwerk want to play! * Kel'Thuzad make Patchwerk his Avatar of War! * No more play? * What happened to... Patch... =Loot table= ;Normal ;Tier 3 Shoulders token ;Atiesh *Band of Reanimation http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22961 *Cloak of Suturing http://www.wowwalkthrough.com/?page=viewitem&idd=92 *Severance http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22815 *The Plague Bearer http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22818 *Wand of Fates http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22820 *Desecrated Pauldrons http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22354 *Desecrated Shoulderpads http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22368 *Desecrated Spaulders http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22361 *Splinter of Atiesh http://wow.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?witem=22726 =Notes= His name probably comes from "patchwork"; as an abomination he's a disgusting patchwork of flesh, bones, guts and metal. It could also, but not likely, be a reference to the german band Craftwerk. The Avatar of War refers to the Everquest boss of the name. The boss had a similar ability to hateful strike, in that it would unleash massive damage to the tank, that would have to be healed through. It was widely believed at the time that no player could possibly tank that. =External Links= *Allakhazam Category:NPCs Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses